Let's be Friends
by Dubenko Junkie
Summary: Dubenko wants Abby to write up an article for publication, with his help. But is that all he has in mind? Another take on the date scene in Alone in a Crowd.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This little idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. In a previous story I tried my hand at divining how Abby and Dubenko's little "date" may have ended from "Alone in a Crowd." In my version of events, things didn't go so well for the curly haired surgeon, but what if things had ended on a more positive note? I am by nature, not a huge 'shipper in this fandom but I couldn't resist seeing what happened if I put Dubenko together with the scrappy intern after hearing the song 'Let's be Friends (Skin to Skin)' by The Boss. The lyrics describe Dubenko's feelings for Abby to a tee. This story is independent of any others I have written/will write and as such, I have given Dubenko a different first name here._

**Let's be Friends (Skin to Skin) Bruce Springsteen**

_I been watchin' you a long time  
Trying to figure out where and when  
We been moving down that same line  
Time is now maybe we could get skin to skin_

_Don't know when this chance might come again  
Good times got a way of comin' to an end  
Don't know when this chance might come again  
Good times got a way of slippin' a-way  
Let's be friends, baby let's be friends_

_I know we're different you and me  
Got a different way of walkin'  
The time has come to let the past be history  
Yeah if we could just start talkin'_

_There's a lot of talk going 'round you  
Let them talk you know you're the only one  
There's a lot of walls need tearing down  
Together we could take them down one by one_

"My office at seven." Dr. Dubenko turned and jabbed his index finger at the elevator button just a moment before the doors slid open, almost as if the contraption were merely waiting for him. He turned to look at Abby briefly before getting into the elevator car, giving her the briefest of smiles.

Abby Lockhart watched the surgical attending leave, her eyebrows raised in surprise. _What the hell just happened here? And what did I just get myself into? _Turning to go back to her patients she couldn't help but wonder if there was an ulterior motive to Dubenko's request. She was aware of the fact that the mopped headed physician had taken a shine to her, despite the fact that she had never encouraged his attentions.

She sighed. _Then again, attendings never seem to want to actually write up anything for themselves, they want the peons to do the work and then just take the credit for it. Maybe no one in his department was willing to do the legwork for him. I must have "sucker" written on my forehead. No wonder the guy has me labeled as a submissive little intern, he just managed to bully me into doing what he wanted, didn't he. _The thought that the quirky doctor might be right about her did nothing to improve Abby's outlook on the evening's plans.

Trying to look at the bright side of things she told herself that at least she was getting off work a few hours early. That was a few less hours to play "Avoid the Jake" amongst the day's other headaches. While she was attracted to the over-eager medical student and enjoyed spending her free time with him, she didn't want their relationship to be part of the hospital's gossip track.

She'd had enough of that with both Kovac and Carter. _What is it with me and the doctors? I marry one, I date several, I become one, I date someone who wants to be one…Lockhart you are one sick puppy. _At least this go-round it was purely physical, she had no long-term plans to be with Jake Scanlon. He was fun and a nice diversion and it sure was nice to finally end that unbearably long dry spell but she wasn't ready to commit to anything or anyone other than herself. Her career was finally getting off the ground so many years later than she had ever intended and she wanted to focus on that. _Doctor Abigail Lockhart._ Those words still gave her a thrill.

She went back to where Ellie, the stroke victim was laying in curtain three. Checking the blonde woman's vitals Abby couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy for her patient. _She's not much older than I am. She was just going about her afternoon and living her life then bam! Now she's here and helpless, trapped in her own mind. I don't think I'd be able to stand it._ Not being in control was probably the intern's worst nightmare. "Everything's going to be all right, Ellie. We're going to take you upstairs soon and Dr. Medford and his team are going to do their stuff."

Luka and Sam were currently explaining the complicated new procedure that the radiologist's surgical team was going to perform and hopefully undo the blockage that was keeping Ellie in her current condition. Abby only understood the basics of the procedure herself and as Luka was the attending assigned, it was far more appropriate for him to inform the family. In all honesty, Abby was relieved that the task fell on the Croatian born doctor's shoulder's and not her own.

She knew she was great when it came to empathizing with her patients. She was always willing to advocate on their behalf, even when it was to her own detriment. _"You won't get in trouble for doing what's in the best interest for your patient." _ Dubenko's words suddenly came to mind. At the time he had said them she bit back with a caustic reply. Now, thinking about it she knew he wasn't trying to be condescending, merely letting her know that she'd done the right thing. Reassuring her. That was the one place she felt she failed as a physician. Reassuring families that she was doing her best, even though there were risks that she would do her best to take care of their loved one and return them to their family healthy and whole. Yes, it was better that Luka was talking to Ellie's family.

Abby was still looking at Ellie and thinking when Sam, the ER's head nurse walked up to the gurney. "Earth to Abby? Are you ready to take her upstairs to Medford?"

"Hmm, yeah. Let's go. Ellie, we're taking you upstairs for the MERCI procedure now. Just try to relax." She spoke directly to the patient, making sure to stay in the woman's limited line of sight.

* * *

"My office at seven." Dr. Alexi Dubenko told the intern in no uncertain terms as he waited for the elevator to take him back upstairs. He gave her a smile as the doors closed, but he noticed the dubious look on her face. _What is it about her that I find so…so…intriguing? Irresistible? Attractive? How about all of the above, Sasha? Admit it, you like the woman. Stop mooning over her, idiot. You have a thyroidectomy to concentrate on and I highly doubt that your patient would be comforted to know that his surgeon is more worried about his social life than actually saving lives._ The bespectacled doctor mused and then berated himself as he made his way to the scrub room.

While he diligently washed his hands and forearms with the disinfectant soap he utterly despised, he left his mind wander again. _You'd think they could figure out a way to make this stuff smell better and still be effective. Not too mention the fact that it really does dry out the skin. Abby always seems to have such soft smooth skin…God Sasha, get your mind back on task. Lockhart's skin is totally irrelevant to the matter at hand. _

Before he ended up once more speculating about the brunette who worked in the ER, Dubenko removed his foot from the peddle on the floor, effectively shutting off the water. He shook his hands as dry as possible while keeping them held up in front of him. Even after being involved in surgery for nearly twenty years he had never gotten used to the way it felt when water got trapped in the fingertips of the latex gloves he wore when practicing his craft.

As he gowned up and put said gloves on, along with a scrub cap and surgical mask he went over the steps necessary for the pending procedure. Seeing as he was the attending all of the prep work was done for him. Dubenko needn't worry about opening the patient or even suturing the site of the operation closed again. He'd be in and out of the OR in relatively little time if things went smoothly. He'd easily be back in his office for his seven o'clock rendezvous with Lockhart. _Meeting, you nitwit, it's just a meeting. _

True to form, and confirming everything his sizeable ego constantly told him, things went according to plan. No complications and no surprises. It always pleased Dubenko when a surgery went by the book. A textbook example. It let him show off his efficiency and expertise with a blade. He may be a somewhat shy man in social situations, but when it came to medicine Sasha loved being the center of attention. He was confident and well versed in a diverse field of knowledge. It was a matter of principle and even a point of pride for the trauma surgeon that he was always on the forefront of the latest and greatest in the medical world.

Once more in the scrub room, this time to peel off the protective garb, Dubenko gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. Even though it was a fairly basic and routine operation, one he'd done many times over the years he never treated a patient as trivial or took a case lightly. They all deserved the same attention to detail, the same amount of care. He may not have had the social skills to relate to his patients on a personal level, though he always tried, but Sasha always made sure to look out for them and their interests by giving patients the benefit of his talent as a surgeon.

If only he had as much success in his personal life as he did his professional. Dubenko knew his shortcomings well. He wasn't a people person by nature, which seemed at odds with his chosen career as a physician. Then again, one of the aspects of surgery that had appealed to him early on was the fact that his patients would be sedated when he dealt with them. It didn't make them seem like less of a human being, just far less intimidating. Shyness and a stuttering habit caused by nervousness only served to feed his compulsion to avoid social interactions in general. As a result he became more comfortable with books and research. Numbers, statistics and cold hard facts—they made for pleasant companions most of the time.

The rest of the time, Dubenko was forced to admit, he was pretty lonely. He had many professional acquaintances, colleagues who valued and often sought out his medical opinions, but no real close friends. If he were asked to name his best friend he'd honestly admit that his cat was his closest confidant. _I'm a winner, aren't I? Schroedinger and I are such a lovely pair. And if I'm honest, he only likes me because I feed him and don't mind that he climbs all over the furniture. _

Back in his office the longhaired doctor debated what would be the best use of his time until Abby arrived. He realized that he should probably straighten up his office or at least clear off a place for them to work. Every surface in the expansive office was laden with books and papers. Coffee mugs and paper cups scattered around the room, left wherever the often times absent-minded man abandoned them. Doing his best to hastily pile things together Dubenko decided that he wanted to change out of his scrubs as well.

He was off at seven so there was no chance of being called back in to surgery or to the ER and he'd rather be in his own clothing, which he seldom seemed able to wear due to his work schedule. He quickly threw on the clothing he had worn to the hospital early that morning, now glad that he'd taken the time to stop by the dry cleaners on his last day off. He tended to wear a lot of somber, earth-toned clothing, an old girlfriend once told him that it complimented his coloring and he had taken that advice to heart.

As he sat down at his desk to fiddle with his microscope Sasha calculated how long it had been since he'd had a date let alone someone he'd classify as a girlfriend. Not since before he began working at County. The thought was depressing even given the fact that he tended to be a solitary person. It had been more than a year since he'd had a liaison of any meaning and even that had ended quickly. His unpredictable schedule and therefore lousy lifestyle was difficult for anyone not in the medical field to understand, let alone tolerate. It had cost him more than one relationship.

_Why don't you try dating someone who would understand, Sasha? It's not like there's a shortage of nurses and doctors around here that are single. _He had always excluded the possibility of getting intimately involved with someone he worked with just on principle. It had never seemed to go smoothly for any of his colleagues who dipped their pens in the company inkwell, so to speak. _Not like you've done any better outside of the office, have you? Take a chance for a change. Maybe you should ask Lockhart to dinner. Get to know her better, test the waters a little and see if there's anything worth exploring. _It was the perfect opportunity, he realized. The paper was a great excuse to get together and given the hour dinner was a plausible scenario. They could work and eat at the same time. What the hell, he decided. They'd go grab a couple of burgers at Ike Ryan's, get to know each other a little and share some small talk and fries, then they'd get to work on that article.


	2. Chapter 2

_Department of Trauma Surgery, Alexi P. Dubenko, M.D.,_ Abby read as she opened the door to the curly-haired physician's outer office. She momentarily wondered what the P. stood for. Pain in the ass? Persistent? Pest?They all fit as far as she was concerned. Clutching the patient file for the case they were going to write up, Abby hesitated before entering the office proper. _Why do I feel like a lamb that is going off to slaughter? Sure the guy's an oddball but it isn't like he's some sort of twisted serial killer; grow up Abby. _

Walking in to Dubenko's office Abby was floored by the sheer size of the workspace. Her apartment wasn't much larger than this place_. Who's ass did he kiss to get these digs? Dubenko must have dirt on someone around here to rate having this office. _"Hi!" She quickly announced her presence when it became apparent that Dubenko was oblivious to her standing behind him. She noticed that he'd changed clothes.

"There you are. Come in." He still hadn't looked at her. He was focused on something on the stereoscope. Always working, didn't he ever take a break? Relax? _And hello, genius, I'm already **in** your office. _Abby couldn't help but be annoyed at the way he so rudely greeted her, if one could call what she received a greeting.

"I pulled the file." She offered, once more trying to start a conversation, to get the ball rolling. He didn't turn around at this either, merely murmured the word "good" at her in a distracted manner. Abby was starting to feel like she was an unwanted disruption. _He did say seven, didn't he? Did he forget? Should I just hit him over the head with the file?_ As appealing as that last option seemed, the intern couldn't convince herself that it would be appreciated or solve the awkwardness of the situation.

Suddenly the attending jumped up from his seat and pulled the slide off the microscope's stage as he spoke to her, his voice a bit unsteady. "Um, do…do you like burgers?" He fidgeted with the slide then tossed it on the roll top desk on the other side of the office as if realizing that he was holding the object. Dubenko pulled a rich colored trench coat off the coat tree as he continued. "I thought we could do this over food."

Abby watched as he put on the coat, thinking that he actually looked quite dapper in the attire. _Did he just ask me to dinner? Or order me? _"Now? I'm not really hungry." She sounded surprised and confused at the turn of events. Dubenko came towards her with another coat and told her to put it on. Before she could protest he was actually helping her with the coat. _Don't let the boys bully you, Lockhart. Great, now I'm quoting him and ignoring his advice all at the same time. Am I three years old? Do I really need help getting dressed?_ Before she knew what she was doing, Abby was dutifully following Dubenko across the street to Ike Ryan's Bar & Grill.

_

* * *

_

_Maybe I was too pushy, I hope she isn't intimidated by my position at the hospital. I think I backed her into a corner, I never realized that Abby was so passive and when I remarked that women tended to be submissive, I really wasn't talking about her specifically just in generalities. Nice, now I'm resorting to strong-arming my subordinates into dates. _Dubenko was only half listening to the intern babble about the case and body stuffing in Chicago as he looked for an empty table. Pointing her towards the back of the bar he gave her another one of his half smiles.

_At least she actually seems interested in publishing this paper. I usually have to twist arms and badger people to get them to put forth the extra effort._ Shifting mental gears once more, Dubenko focused on the reason for being in the bar in the first place—dinner. He had already decided what he wanted to eat while he was waiting for Lockhart, it didn't even occur to him that she'd not want the same as he turned to the bartender, "Two mineral waters please. A couple of burgers--Medium okay?" He looked at Abby as if realizing that she may have differing preferences.

"Sure." She looked like a deer caught in the headlights to Sasha Dubenko as she answered the surgical wiz.

Nervousness caused him to repeat the order back to the bartender. "Yeah, two medium burgers and um, we'll share a basket of fries." Manners that had been ingrained in him as a child took over and he helped Abby off with her coat and pulled out her chair. Again Dubenko noticed the somewhat confused look on her face. _Does no one ever treat her with common courtesies?_

Taking off his coat, Dubenko stuttered and eventually forced out a question that he had been wanting to ask Abby for some time. "Um, are…are you from here…originally?" Observant by nature and keenly aware of every minute detail about the intern due to his interest in her, he had often noticed the way she pronounced certain words, used particular turns of phrase and it had piqued his curiosity.

"Pardon me?" By her tone, Dubenko wondered if maybe the question was too personal. He then realized that Abby may not have understood him due to the fact that he was stammering like an adolescent schoolboy when he had made his query.

"I, I don't know, I thought I detected a hint of Minnesotan in your accent." He sat down as he tried to rephrase the question without the stutter. _We don't need this yet. _Dubenko took the case file that Lockhart had placed on the table and moved it out of the way, he had already predetermined the way the evening should go and was determined to see it through. Improvisation was not something he excelled at in social settings. His need to plan things in advance often made him appear awkward and clueless to those unfamiliar with his particular quirk.

"I grew up mostly in St. Paul, but I've lived all over the place. Anyway…" She pushed up her sleeves and pulled the file back in front of her and continued. "In terms of the paper..." As she spoke, Dubenko gave her his full attention, as if he was carefully committing every syllable to memory. He was actually just trying to picture what a young Lockhart would have looked like growing up.

"Introduction, case summary, discussion. That's all there is to it." He rushed through the answer to her question and none too subtly steered the conversation away from work again. "Do you, do you like foreign films?" He really was eager to find out if they had anything in common other that the same workplace. _I doubt she'd enjoy any of my other hobbies though, collecting obscure editions of medical texts probably holds little interest for her. She never did want to discuss her secret Santa gift with me._ It didn't even occur to him that it wasn't the book, but the giver of the gift that had precluded any conversation.

Abby smiled at him kindly and for a moment Dubenko took this as a good sign. Then the brunette frowned and looked at the table. Clearing her throat she simply said, "I thought we were going to work on the paper?"

"Oh, we are. I ah, just…just thought that maybe we could get better acquainted with each other while we were waiting for our food. I realized that I don't really know much about you, Dr. Lockhart." He tossed his head back to flip his hair off of his forehead as he spoke. "And uh, that you probably don't know much about me, either."

_I really should have asked her if this was okay when we were back in my office. Maybe she doesn't like to get too personal with her coworkers…don't I myself have a personal policy about not dating in the workplace?_ He looked down at his hands, his fingers interlaced so that he wouldn't fiddle with things on the table. _Well, did have such a policy; I'm trying to change that if Abby's amenable to it._

"So ah, what made you want to stay at County for your residency? Was it your first choice for a match?" _Maybe she won't seem so out of sorts if I steer clear of really personal information. _


	3. Chapter 3

Abby wondered, not for the first time, if the surgical attending was hitting on her or just trying to be friendly. She had gathered from the hospital gossip chain that Dubenko was new to Chicago as well as County. She doubted that he had any close friends here. _Would it kill me to humor the guy for a while? He's probably just lonely._

"I've worked at County for years, first as a nurse up in OB and then down in the ER, I was the charge nurse for quite some time. I guess I just wanted to stay at a place where I was familiar." Abby gave the other physician a noncommittal smile. _Not to mention the fact that you couldn't pay me to work in the hospital as Richard and I really didn't want the hassle of relocating, especially since I have the condo._ There were just some things she was not willing to discuss with anyone, let alone a man she barely knew.

"You, you were a nurse before deciding to become a doctor? What changed your mind about career paths?" Dubenko was fidgeting with the salt and pepper shakers as he spoke to her.

"Nothing changed my mind, I always intended to become a doctor…life just sort of got in the way of those plans for a while." _Can we please change the subject here? Ask me about that bizarre book you gave me at Christmas, ask me about free radicals…just stop with the 'Pick Apart Abby' routine. _Abby didn't want to explain about her ex husband or the ways that he repeatedly screwed her over in regards to medical school.

She noticed that when she began to speak, Dubenko stopped with his fidgeting and focused completely on everything she said. It was both flattering and unnerving at the same time. _I had no idea I was so fascinating. Is he actually hanging on every word I say? That's a first. _Deciding to turn the tables a bit she threw out the first question that came to mind. "What made you want the position at County, yourself?"

Dubenko tossed his head to the side, flipping his tumbled curls back off his forehead, something Abby noticed he did fairly often. _Why doesn't he just cut that mop if it bothers him so much? _Then he looked off to the side, some point behind her and Abby wondered what he was looking at before it dawned on her that he was thinking. _Am I going to get a dissertation on the pros and cons of his decision? Is he going to draw a diagram out of sugar granules? _

"I ah, wanted to get back into the teaching side of medicine. County is a great facility as far as that's concerned. I enjoy sharing knowledge and experience that I've gained over the years. Beyond that, I was also given the opportunity to focus on my desire to conduct research projects. Really, that's a win/win scenario for both myself and the hospital, they see the dollar signs and grants, I see a chance to gain new insights and further develop the craft we practice. And I do get a kick out of seeing my name in print." He smiled sheepishly at that admission.

"Oh." Abby wasn't quite sure how to respond to the older doctor, she knew that he tried his best to connect to the interns and med students at County and often times failed miserably. _How do I tell him that his teaching style sucks?_

As if reading her train of thought, Dubenko gave her another one of his patented lop-sided smirks. "Of course I don't always succeed with my goals as far as teaching is concerned, as you well know. While I may be eager to impart the knowledge often times I meet resistance from those I'm trying to reach." He winked at her before continuing, "I suppose scribbling on the wall like a mad scientist didn't win me any popularity points, did it?"

_I guess he isn't as clueless as I like to think he is, and it's not like we make it easy for the guy. _Abby couldn't help but smile, "I think Neela called you 'Willy Wonka' after that."

Dubenko chuckled at that himself. "I'm not _that_ off the wall, Lockhart."

* * *

_You're a puzzle, Lockhart, one that I want very much to figure out. You are, in turns, aggressive and submissive…confident and then insecure. I want to know why that is, and just what it is about you that gets to me. And you do get to me, Lockhart. _Dubenko couldn't help but wonder about his dinner companion. It seemed as if she couldn't quite make up her mind whether she liked him or loathed him.

Their food came and Dubenko reached automatically for the ketchup, pausing with the bottle over the basket of French fries they were going to share. "Uh, you don't mind if I…?" he motioned with the bottle, signaling that he intended to pour the substance directly on the fries.

"No, go ahead." Abby gave him a weird look as if to ask what else one would do with a basket of fries.

"Former girlfriend of mine used to do this thing with mayonnaise and mustard. It was totally revolting, and I'm not exactly someone with a weak stomach, all things considered." He made a face as he recalled just what the pale yellow mess looked like.

"Gross. Is that why she's a former girlfriend instead of a current?" Abby asked with a note of vague interest.

"You'd think that wouldn't you, Lockhart? But no, unsettling condiment choices aside, we simply couldn't make our schedules gel well enough to make a go of it." He looked at her then, all kidding gone from his expression, "Honestly, it was my schedule that was inflexible. As is usually the case. Being tied to a pager can sometimes be the kiss of death as far as relationships go."

_Why in the world am I telling her this? She doesn't care about my relationship woes. _ Dubenko busied himself with dressing his burger and then mashing the bun with his fingertips while he tried to find a way to salvage the awkward turn in the conversation.

"So it's not just a myth that surgeons have a terrible lifestyle?" She was smiling at him sympathetically.

"I wouldn't say terrible exactly." He popped a fry into his mouth and then said, "Well, no, actually I would. I think if he had opposable thumbs even my cat would leave me."

"You have a cat?"

"Schrodinger."

"You named your cat…"

"Yeah. Yeah, after a quantum mechanics theory. It was that or Fluffy."

Abby laughed then and Dubenko couldn't help but grin at her. "Is he fluffy?"

"Actually no. He's a hairless cat. I'm allergic to most other breeds. And before you ask, yes he's pretty odd looking." He couldn't help but be amused by the expression on the intern's face. He knew that his cat creeped a lot of people out owing to the fact that Schrodinger looked more like a large rat than a feline.

"That's ah…"

"More than you ever wanted to know about my choice in animal companions." He finished for her.

"Yes."

"What about you, Lockhart? Pets? Children?" He wanted to know about the little details in her life, if she'd share, even though he had earlier decided to shy away from asking her anything personal.

"Half dead house plants." She volunteered before taking a large bite of her burger.

_Okay. I guess the show and tell portion of this date is over. Date? Can I really call this a date? I doubt Lockhart would consider it as such._ Dubenko merely arched his eyebrow at Lockhart and concentrated on finishing his own dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby was pushing around the remains of her half-eaten burger_. I told him I wasn't really that hungry, but nooooooooo, let's go have a working dinner. Maybe if I gorge myself and get sick I can cut out early._ She looked at her dinner companion then and sighed. He was in the middle of a rather involved explanation of something she could care less about and therefore she wasn't paying him any attention at all. 

"So…what do you think, Lockhart?" He looked at her expectantly.

_Oh shit. Now what in the hell am I supposed to say? _She gave him a weak smile, "Um…ah, well…"

"You weren't paying any attention at all were you?" He gave her a knowing look and then smiled. "I was starting to wonder when I'd lose you completely. I think your eyes glazed over right around the time I said that there were Lovecraftian overtones to the subplot of the film."

_Asshole. He was just screwing with me._ "All right, busted. Happy?" She glared at him. "Do you always try to bore your dates to death?"

"Do you consider this a date?" He rested his chin on his fist as he waited for her response.

Abby blinked furiously, realizing that she'd just intimated that they were indeed on a date. "Um, a work date?" She winced.

"But still a date, then?" He looked like he was enjoying her discomfort.

"If you want to be a stickler about it, then yes…you can say that technically this is a date." She studied him for a moment and caught the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "A very awkward date." _Ha! Take that._

The mirth in his eyes disappeared at her last statement. Abby felt bad for that but then realized that she might as well crush his spirit now, rather than later. If he was even remotely serious about thinking they were on a date she knew she had to set him straight. She might not be serious about Jake, but they were in a relationship.

"Ah, you know that my boyfriend would have serious issues with this being called a date, don't you?" She watched as he looked off to the side for a moment. When his eyes met hers again he looked confused and then, maybe, just a little embarrassed.

"I ah, I didn't know that you were, ah, seeing anyone. Of…of course this isn't a date, I was just teasing you about your choice of words." Once more he seemed completely nervous as he answered her question.

_Oh God, he did consider this a date, didn't he? Why me? Why do the weird ones always pick me? Okay so he's more of a geek than a weirdo, but still…_"You didn't know? I thought that the gossip mill at County was more efficient than that. I've been being harassed for weeks about it down in the ER. And um, I'm surprised that Jake hasn't said anything during his rotation upstairs." _Oh why the hell did I tell him who I'm seeing? Bright move Abby._

"I uh, don't typically make time for office gossip, not that anyone ever bothers to share anything with me in that regard." He was fiddling with the case file that she had brought with them. "Scanlon? You're dating a med student?"

Abby wanted to crawl under the table and die. _Dammit, he's on how many hospital committees? And you just admitted to committing a cardinal sin of student teacher relationships? If he's the vindictive, petty type you are so screwed._ She just nodded at him and thought about how to respond.

* * *

"Yes. Though we didn't start seeing each other until he started his surgical rotation and I had already turned in his evaluation so there wasn't any conflict of interest or anything like that going on. I didn't let our relationship influence my opinions on his performance…honest." She rambled.

_Whoa there, Nelly._ He smirked at the way she seemed to be justifying her behavior. _I hope she doesn't think I'm going to get her in trouble, if people were hamstrung for dating med students during rotations I know a lot of staff members that would be in hot water._

Alexi did feel like a fool for getting his hopes up about the evening. He had no idea that Abby was involved with anyone. He wasn't surprised though; she was attractive and smart. Sarcastic almost to a fault and he found her fascinating so why wouldn't other men? He wasn't going to let her know that he had hoped she'd find him just as interesting, however. He'd save face and just write the paper.

"Um, okay." He didn't really know how to respond to the verbal onslaught from her. "I wasn't trying to pry. It's not really any of my business who you choose to date."

Abby furrowed her brows and pursed her lips as she seemed to consider his words. "So you aren't going to sic Weaver on me?"

He laughed at that. "Why would I do that to you? I don't feed friends to the wolves." He pulled the pen from the folder where it had been clipped and shuffled through some pages. "As I said earlier, this is pretty straight forward and really shouldn't take much time at all. I thought I'd help you work up the outline and general premise and you could fill in the details. I'll proofread it before you submit the article. Sound fair?"

"You consider us to be friends?" She sounded confused.

Dubenko looked up from the file and asked, "Don't you?"


End file.
